The Marathon
by sweets09
Summary: MODERN DAY Racetrack, Jack, and David are getting ready to run a marathon. Crazy, I know...but really funny.


**Here is a random one shot... I wrote it when I should've been writing more of my Confusion story. I got just a little bit off topic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the charaters. I also don't own the 33rd annual Manhattan Marathon (if there is one, if there isn't then I do own it...I guess). We'll just go with I don't own anything in this story except for the story. If that makes any sense at all. **

The Marathon

Jack "Cowboy" Kelly and Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins were at the starting line. It was the 33rd annual Manhattan Marathon held in Central Park. As Jack started to do the proper stretches to get ready, Racetrack stood around him chewing on his almost gone cigar.

Race pulled his worn Yankees hat over his head, "Tell me why we're doin' dis, again?"

Jack stopped mid-stretch and glanced up at Race, "I do dis every year, an' you said that ya wanted ta get more exercise. Not dat I believe that."

Race pretended not to hear the last part and said, "Ya know, dis cigar is way better den a cigarette." Racetrack took it out of his mouth and held it up in the air, examining it. "It has a more, ah, distinct flavor."

"Race, where didja even get dat? And why, oh why are you smoking before a marathon?"

"Hey, I can't help it if dey got dat stuff in 'em dat gets me hooked on it an' all."

Jack looked up incredulously at his friend. Sometimes he just didn't get it. "You'se nickname is Racetrack, how can you not like ta run?"

Luckily, before Racetrack could retort, their friend David walked up.

David was carrying 3 or 4 books. Jack stood up and grabbed the book that was on the top. "So You Want to Run a Marathon, David what do ya have dis book for?"

"I'm running with you guys. Look! I even have the proper running attire." He gestured at his gym shorts and t-shirt. "I even went out and bought some of that 'under armor' you were telling me about, Jack."

Race laughed at how brainy David was, and _he_ was going to run a marathon? Racetrack doubted he would even make it one mile! Jack also laughed, but not to be mean. He admired David's effort, but somehow he couldn't see him running a whole marathon. David had even bought books on it!

David's face flushed, and he was humiliated, even though he didn't understand why. He had done everything right.

"Well, at least I'm wearing the right clothes!" David motioned at Race's jeans and turtleneck. Yes, a turtleneck.

"I was cold, aight?" A light bulb went off in Racetrack's head. "And now dat I think 'bout it, you don't need me anymore, Cowboy. Ya know, I was just here for some a dat moral support. Davey can do dat." He pounded David on the back and started to slink away.

"No you don't." Jack grabbed Race's shoulder before he got too far and lugged him back. "You're gonna run, and you're gonna like it!"

"Now ya sound like me mudda." Race, his cigar now gone, lit up a cigarette and went to lean against a tree, sulking.

"Racetrack, come on! The race is about ta start!" Jack yelled. "Anthony Higgins, git your ass over here now. Don't make me come over dere."

"Aight, I'm coming, I'm coming." Reluctantly Race started over to where tons of other people were getting into the starting position.

He muttered under his breath as he jogged over, "Bunch 'a fuggin' psychos if ya ask me."

In the end, Jack did an amazing job. He didn't get first overall, but he did for his age group. David did great for a first timer, finishing right around where Jack did, actually. Race, well, Race never did finish. After the first half-mile he could barely see anybody in front of him. By the time he got to the first drinking station, he was about dying. His nicotine level was low, and he felt that it was time for a smoke. After he did who knows what, he stood and waited for Jack and David around the finish area.

"I'll start on dat exercise next week." He said with a sly smile as they came, faces red and out of breath, into the finish line.

Sure you will, Race, sure you will.

**I told you it was random! I wrote it quickly, which you can probably tell. It was just something that I've been thinking about and wanted to get it typed out so it would stop bothering me. **

**Please review and tell me what you think about it, whether you hated it or loved it! **

**-Sweets**


End file.
